Behind Closed Doors: A Jasabeth fanfiction
by So Malah
Summary: Jason and Annabeth have a secret affair behind their respective partners backs.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Jason and Annabeth were trying to keep it down. It was painstaking work, but they managed to keep their heavy breathing on the quiet side and to keep the gasps and groans to a minimum.

Annabeth was currently pressed up against the wall of her cabin aboard the Argo II. It was 11:13 at night, but that wasn't the most noteworthy part of the situation. Because she was stark naked. Her legs were spread wide and her heart was beating fast, just as her face was contorted into a wince-like expression as she struggled to control her erratic breathing and to keep sounds of a more unconventional nature from exiting her mouth.

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter/Zeus and fellow Hero of Olympus stood before her, with his hands gripping her waist as he rapidly thrusted forwards and backwards. His jeans and boxer shorts were down around his ankles, but his Camp Half-Blood shirt remained on. It was beginning to cling to his torso, as perspiration can do that to clothes.

As I'm sure you've realised, Jason and Annabeth were engaged in sexual intercourse and their "engagement" was coming to its end, which was apparent, as Annabeth's breathing became more uneven and Jason began to scrunch up his face and thrust even harder. Annabeth's control began to waver as moaning/panting noises began to emerge from her throat. Jason, wincing with the now considerable effort to keep his own voice down, pumped his erect penis in three long, excruciating thrusts into Annabeth's vagina. After the third thrust, he pushed his penis as far into Annabeth's vagina as he could and threw back his head, drinking in the unbeatable feeling of having his testicles release several ropes of sperm into Annabeth's "pussy".

He slowly came down from his high, lowering his head and opening his eyes to see that Annabeth had reached orgasm too. Her blonde hair was plastered to the side of her face with sweat, her eyes were wide and swirling.

They met each others gaze and held it for a few seconds, before they began to wrap up. Annabeth leaned forward from the wall and Jason removed his hands from her bare waist. He then slowly withdrew his semi-hard penis from her. It was covered in slime and with it came a small trickle of semen, that fell to the cabin floor. Annabeth then released a small sigh, before moving around Jason, to go into the small en-suite bathroom attached to her cabin. Jason knew that she was scraping the sperm from her vagina and wiping away any of his sperm from her thighs before it dried in. Her face looked tired. The guilt normally didn't wait long to set in.

Jason for his part, turned towards the bed and picked up the packet of Kleenex that he had brought with him. He swiftly wiped his dick clean, before pulling up his underwear and jeans. He then walked into the bathroom, to see Annabeth's figure behind the distorted glass of the closed shower door. He could see her bent over, using her fingers to draw out as much semen as she could from her pussy.

It wasn't for fear of getting pregnant, she was of course protected, more that she didn't want it dripping out of her during the day and staining her clothes.

He wet his tissue under the tap and returned to where a blob of his cum lay quickly drying on the cabin floor. "Why does this damn stuff have to dry so quickly?" he muttered to himself. He was pretty sure that a tiny stain on the floor wouldn't raise any suspicions, but Annabeth was overly cautious about these things. At that moment Annabeth emerged from the bathroom. She had donned her grey fluffy bathrobe and let down her hair, which now fell loose around her shoulders.

She sat down on the bed across from him. "You going to have a shower?" he asked her. "No, it's too late" she replied. He nodded and looked back down at the tissue. Noticing, she said "Hey you can leave that. Go on, go back to bed I can clean it." "No I don't-"

"Really, I got the powerful stain remover from the stores yesterday and I want to really go at it." Jason jerked his head and frowned slightly as he stood. "Y'know, I'm really not sure why you're going to so much trouble…" he faltered as he recognized a familiar expression crossing her face.

"Jason; she said slowly and exasperatedly; "have you any idea what it would be like if we were to get caught? It wouldn't just be Percy and Piper getting their hearts broken, it would pretty much doom our whole entire quest! The world is in the balance here and this whole thing really is…" Now it was Annabeth's turn to falter. She didn't need to say how much of a bad idea this whole thing was. She simply watched him, calculatedly.

Jason was glad that Annabeth wasn't his girlfriend. Sure, the sex was great, but she was much too smart and much too strong-minded for his liking. He could see why Percy adored her but she wasn't his type.

"Anyway…" he said, turning towards the door. It was kind of awkward between them now. Their chemistry wasn't great outside of the bedroom (in the metaphorical sense of course.)

"I guess I'll see you". She nodded, her eyes still stormy. And them, with a small smile, he opened the door and crept back across the hall and into his own bed.

 **Hello reader! I guess this is like a kind of intro into a story I've wanted to write for a long time. I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to format it or whatever, but know that most chapters will be longer and of better quality than this one. I'm totally open to suggestions and WILL read any reviews, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in the review section. I feel like I should state now, that I am a HUGE fan of Percabeth. Literally, I am a bigger Percabeth fan than you are. However, I for some reason find the idea of a Jasabeth affair to be really hot and fun to write about and have been frustrated with the complete lack of Jasabeth fanfics out there. That's partly why I decided to write this story, so if you share my feelings on Jasabeth, I would love to hear your suggestions on where this story could go, or on any sex scenes that you want to see written about. But if you want to call my a lunatic pervert, then that's fine too.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Authors Note:** _* = time skip_

It was coming up on a month since Piper, Jason and Leo had returned successfully from their maiden quest as a trio. It had been a much needed boost to the collective spirit of Camp Half-Blood. Things were still pretty sucky: the famous Percy Jackson, Annabeths boyfriend, was still missing, but at least now they had something to work towards. They knew that Percy Jackson was at this Roman camp on the other side of the country, and despite one or two minor difficulties at the start, ("teething problems" Leo had called them) the construction of the Argo II was making steady progress.

But there was another reason for Piper to be in a good mood. Over the last couple of weeks, her and a certain son of Zeus had become an item. Ever since they had freed Hera at the Wolf House, Jasons memories had steadily returned to him. It had been wonderful to see him regain his sense of self, and now the changes in him were clear to see. He was no longer the lost, reserved and secluded boy who had woken up beside her on that faithful bus trip, but a strong, competent and capable young man.

He was already looked at as a leader of the camp, which was timely, considering that Percy Jackson was still missing and Annabeth was completely consumed in the effort of finding him.

New leaders would have to step up to the plate and Jason was doing just that. And he wasn't the only one. Piper was proud to say that she herself was a bit of a changed girl since returning from her first quest. As the head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin, she took it upon herself to keep everyone's spirits buoyed and resolute. Leo was good with machines and Piper was good with people.

And where as before she might have criticised herself inwardly for not being good enough, she now had the self confidence to know that keeping up her friends spirits was every bit as important as fighting or building. And whats more, it was simply who she was. She didn't need to be warrior like Annabeth in order to be a valuable asset to her friends. She'd leave the building to Leo, the archery to the Apollo kids, the fighting to Ares and the bulk of decision making to the likes of Annabeth and Jason. They'd do them and she'd do her.

And in keeping with this new mantra, she decided that today would be an ideal opportunity for everyone to have a little break. They'd head up to the empty oracles cave, away from the hustle and bustle of camp, and let their hair down for a few hours. Just her, Jason, Leo and Annabeth if she was willing.

In truth, Piper had decided to organize this little get together, with the daughter of Athena in particular in mind. Annabeth had reacted to the news that her boyfriend was highly likely to be at Jasons old camp in San Francisco, by becoming even more withdrawn than before. Instead of throwing herself into the construction of the Argo II, like she had thrown herself into every other possible lead, prior to the the trios return, she had largely stayed away from the project.

Piper knew that Leo was particularly disappointed by this development, as Annabeth was one of the foremost minds at camp. As a daughter of Athena, things like engineering and design would be right up her street and Leo had been looking forward to her assistance. He had actually asked Piper, to try and convince Annabeth to become a more active participant in the ships construction. Piper had reluctantly agreed to help.

She felt awkward approaching the older girl. She didn't want to badger her. Annabeth had more than enough to be worrying about and the news that her boyfriend had more or less been discovered had clearly knocked her back a bit. The feelings of longing, hope and anxiety, would probably now be even more intense than ever. Even to Piper, it seemed like Percy Jackson was so close and yet so far away. Gods only know how that reality might be messing with Annabeths head.

And although she couldn't be sure, Piper was also fairly convinced that Annabeth was putting some distance between them on a personal level. Although she had been just as worried about Percy when they had first met, Annabeth had always been admirably warm and open with Piper. They had developed a really close and strong bond in a very short space of time. However Piper was becoming increasingly concerned with her friend. Whenever they spoke now, Annabeth always had a guarded expression on her face. A guarded expression that had never been there before. Piper was good at reading people and she knew that something had changed between them. She had no idea what that might be, but she was fairly confident that something had happened. Maybe it was just down to Annabeth being out of sorts for obvious reasons, maybe it was all just a figment of Pipers imagination. But she didn't think so.

Whatever it was, Piper hoped that it was reversible. She had come to care deeply for and admire the blonde and she'd hate for them to drift apart.

Those were the thoughts that pre-occupied her as she made her way to the Athena cabin on that sunny Tuesday afternoon a fortnight ago.

Cool. That was Pipers first thought when she poked her head around the front door of cabin six. This place is awesome! It was the complete opposite of the Aphrodite cabin, which was all show and now substance.

Cabin ten was spectacularly decorated, crisp, clean and _very_ neat. However there wasn't a lot of stuff that was actually useful, in it. Sure, there were pretty flowers on the window sills, ridiculously lavish curtains that probably cost more than all the other curtains in the camp combined, and a big ornate rug in the centre of the room, who's presence required Piper to remove her shoes upon entering the cabin so that she wouldn't get muck all over it. She always felt embarrassed that whenever any of her friends came to visit her, she'd have to ask them to take off their shoes at the door. Like, how stereotypical Aphrodite is that?

"Yaww, like, please take off your dirty shoes, because we have a rug that's like, expensive…" Urgh! Why couldn't she move just two doors down to the cabin that she was currently entering? Because they really were polar opposites. The Athena cabin was brimming with interesting looking stuff. There were several work tables, all of which were cluttered with pencils, blueprints, rulers, those giant plastic triangles that architects use, complicated looking drawings, notebooks and a whole bunch of other stuff. There was a row of really modern looking computers, a big ass whiteboard, a wall projector, bookshelves, a fancy looking filing cabinet with a bunch of locks and buttons and a whole host of other expensive and modern looking equipment that wouldn't look out of place at Google headquarters.

However the really stark difference between cabins six and ten was the sleeping arrangements. In cabin ten, every bed was laid out in perfect intervals along the wall and every one was highly personalised. Aphrodite kids treated their personal quarters, as if one's bed was a representation of one's personality. The surrounding wall space was covered in as many posters as could be fitted, posters of movie stars, pop stars, models, famous make-artists etc, etc, etc.

Every single bed is made and if you forget to make yours, then somebody else will make it for you. The bedside tables are arranged as if their owners had extreme OCD. Everything must be arranged with perfect symmetry, the lamp in the top left corner, the alarm clock in the bottom right corner and your pictures, books and other personal effects must be arranged neatly and tidily.

The beds in cabin six were all shoved up against the wall and not one of them was made. The bedside tables were a complete hodge podge of books, clothes, wrappers, half empty water bottles, and more normal stuff like pictures and lamps.

Yes, Piper thought, she would have fit in well here. The only other person in the room was a girl of about Pipers age, who was sitting on a chair, going through a pile of papers on her lap. When Piper entered, the girl looked up and smiled. Piper didn't recognize her, but the girl recognized Piper (everybody at camp did).

"Hey she said. "Looking for Annabeth?"

"Yeah said Piper, matching the girls warm smile. "Know where she is?"

"Just in there" said the girl, pointing to a door on the opposite wall. Piper gave her another smile and then headed to the door of Annabeth's private chambers. The Athena cabin was one of those enviable cabins that had a built in private bed chamber for their counsellor. A handful of cabins had this feature and she had no idea why, she just knew that the Aphrodite cabin didn't have one and it damn well sucked.

Piper knocked lightly on the door. "Yeah?" came the voice from within.

"It's me, Piper. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" came the reply.

Piper slowly opened the door and stepped inside the small room. She felt slightly better to see that it really was small. On top of the bed, bedside table and trunk, there was just enough room for a desk that was towering with Annabeth's stuff, and a fairly small closet that was built into the wall.

But of course the main benefit of having your own room, was privacy. Annabeth could close that door, turn that lock and be completely alone with her thoughts.

The room's inhabitant was lying sideways on the bed, with her feet leaning up against the wall. She was reading a heavy looking book that was undoubtedly about some obscure design technique, that the Greeks used on their buildings, around ten million years ago.

When she saw Piper, she looked up and smiled, but the smile didn't quite stretch to her eyes. That wasn't unusual. Annabeth had probably forced every smile since her boyfriend disappeared, but there was something else barely detectable in Annabeth's face. But Piper was a child of Aphrodite, who specialised in emotion and Piper could tell when somebody was putting their guards up. And just like normal, that was what Annabeth was doing now. What is it that's bothering her, Piper wondered for the millionth time. Why was Annabeth reacting to her like this?

"How are you holding up?" she asked gently. Annabeth might be acting strangely with her, but Piper still cared about her and hated to see her so down.

Annabeth let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm holding up ok" was the reply. "Just trying to read everything I can about this Roman camp. Not having much luck though. The gods have obviously been very thorough in hiding us from each other. I can't find any record of them whatsoever."

"Well, there was a reason for keeping us apart right?" said Piper. "We'd have slaughtered each other if we had come into contact, wouldn't we?" Realising how that might sound, she hurriedly added "I mean, I'm sure we'll get on fine now though. Just look at how well Jason's getting on here, I'm sure it'll be the same for Percy over in California."

Annabeth nodded distractedly. She sighed again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tell me how things are going with the ship" she said after a pause.

"Yeah it's going pretty well" said Piper. "According to Leo, the hull is almost complete and he's moving on to all the complicated stuff on the inside. He's totally confident that we'll be ready to go in plenty of time for the Feast of Fortuna."

This did seem to cheer her up a bit. "That's good to hear Piper, really good. I can't help thinking that something is going to go badly wrong, but that's just me being paranoid I guess. Just about nothing has gone right for me in what seems like forever."

Piper nodded sympathetically as she sat down on Annabeth's desk chair. "You know how you might prevent anything disastrous from happening? Because I'm sure that Leo will have a much harder time blowing the whole thing up if you're there watching over him."

Annabeth shook her head, her expression serious. "No Piper, I've already told you, I'm not involved. Leo and the Hephaestus guys are doing a good job, I'd only get in the way."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Piper countered "And it's not just Hephaestus guys working on it. There are a whole load of other campers pitching in as well. But they're mostly just labourers, we could really do with another leader, another planner. It's not easy building a giant warship you know. Me and Jason are there most days and we help as much as we can, but we really haven't a clue what's going on. We can follow instructions fine, but Leo really needs someone to bounce ideas off, someone who understands construction and design and can give feedback. You know how it is, sometimes all you need to solve a problem is someone looking at it from a different angle. You _know_ you'd be great at that. Thinking outside the box and everything."

Annabeth sighed (by Piper's count, that was three times since she'd entered the room) "Look, I know that Leo sent you and I'll give you the same answer that I gave him. No. This is not my project. There are enough people working on it already and one more isn't going to make any difference. I'm busy enough trying to research these romans, which nobody else seems to be doing, so please tell Leo to back off and leave me in peace. And don't give me that nonsense about Leo needing someone to bounce ideas off. He has half a dozen siblings that understand construction every bit as well as me, if not better-"

"Yeah but-"

"Piper I've given you my answer. No means no."

Piper tried to hide her disappointment. "Okay well… If you're sure."

"I am".

(2 minutes later)

As Piper exited Annabeth's room, she felt disappointed. And confused. Why was Annabeth so dead against helping on the ship? The girl who Piper had spoken to earlier was still there. She decided that it might me a good idea to go and talk to her.

The girl looked up as Piper approached. "Hi" said Piper. "What's your name?"

"Kelly" she replied. "And you're Piper Mclean right? I've heard all about that quest you guys went on and I just gotta say, wow! Really impressive stuff. And especially that you're a daughter of Aphrodite and all. Like, I didn't think that questing and stuff was really your thing. Err… no offence".

"No it's fine" said Piper, smiling. "But listen, I'm getting kind of worried about Annabeth. She seems to be acting pretty strangely of late. You haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary with her, have you?"

Kelly's expression became serious. "Yeah, she hasn't been herself for months now. You do know the whole situation surrounding her boyfriend right?"

Piper nodded.

"Well that's the main reason for her acting so sad. But I guess it has gotten worse over the last few weeks. I don't know why that is, to be honest. Maybe she's just missing Percy more than ever."

"Maybe" Piper agreed "But has she been doing anything else out of the ordinary? Apart from just being really down I mean."

Kelly sized her up now, as if considering whether to say any more. Sensing her reluctance, Piper assured her that she could be trusted. "It's okay, you can tell me. I'm Annabeth's friend too. I just want what's best for her and if she's behaving strangely, maybe I can help figure out what's going on."

Piper may or may not have put a little charmspeak into her voice.

"Well… it's just that we don't see her as often as we used to" said Kelly. "Despite Percy being missing, she's never neglected her duties as counsellor. She was always there when we needed her, always called for lights out at night, always made sure the cabin was clean for inspection. It was really impressive too. Like, none of us would've blamed her for taking a step back and letting us take care of things. Not after everything that's happened to her, but she never shirked any of her responsibilities."

Kelly paused again, as if reluctant to continue. Piper nodded encouragingly.

"But that's all changed in the past few weeks. Now it's Malcolm that's doing most of the leading around here. He's worried about her too. She's keeping to herself a lot more. Spends an unusual amount of time locked up in her room. I feel really bad for her you know? I think Percy's disappearance is finally getting too much for her. And there's a rumour that she sneaks off on her own at night, although I don't believe it."  
"What?" said Piper, startled. "Why would she do that?"

"No idea" replied Kelly. "The most popular theory is that she goes off looking for Percy on her own. But like I said, I don't believe it. "

Piper was trying to wrap her head around this. "Yeah, but… but why would anyone even think that? Like, has someone seen her leaving the cabin or something?"

"No" said Kelly. "But on some nights, she leaves dinner early and goes back to the cabin on her own. And then when everyone else arrives, her door's locked and we don't hear sight nor sound of her until the following day. That's really unusual for her. It's unusual for any head counsellor I'd imagine. And that's how the rumours started. Supposedly she sneaks out her window and wanders off looking for Percy. I badly hope she's not, because it's really not safe out there. The last thing we need is for her to go missing as well."

"But you don't think she is?" implored Piper.

Kelly let out a deep sigh. "No, I don't. Like I said, I just think that Percy's disappearance is having a terrible effect on her. And the longer he's missing the worse it'll get. They really were in love you know. Some nights I lie awake, just imagining her, alone, crying into her pillow or something."

There was a quiver in her voice now. Piper could feel a lump rising in her throat, herself. Gods, how awful. Poor Annabeth.

They sat together in silence for a moment.

"Listen, you're not going to tell anyone about this are you? The last thing I want is for the whole camp to be gossiping about her."

"No, of course not. I won't tell a soul. But thank you for telling me all of this."

"Don't mention it" said Kelly, as Piper rose to leave. "Just don't tell Annabeth what I told you either. I'd hate for her to not trust me. And if you are talking to her, will you remind her that she has a lot of concerned siblings, who love her. Tell her that she can talk to us at any time"

Piper was jerked out of her reminisce, by the looming presence of the imposing cabin one. She steadied herself and knocked on the large cabin doors. There was no immediate reply from inside. She moved over to the window and knocked again. The curtains were drawn, so she couldn't see inside, but this time there was a reply.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"It's me, Piper, you dummy. You haven't forgotten about meeting me, Leo and Annabeth up at the oracle's cave, have you?"

"Uh… no… of course not… yeah… yeah, I'll uh, I'll be there."

"Well get your act together, because we're supposed to be meeting in thirty minutes!"

Another pause. "Yeah, will do".

"I was going to go and look for Annabeth, but I can wait for you if you want?"

An even longer pause. "No you go on. I'll follow you in a minute".

Piper turned away from the cabin, shaking her head and chuckling. She was dating a weirdo. His voice sounded strange, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare and his heart was still racing. Either that or he was in the middle of exercising.

As she headed off in search of Annabeth, a terrible thought crossed her mind. Maybe he sounded like that because… no. Gods, what a terrible thought. A voice in her head told her that that was what he was probably doing.

Eeeooww!

Piper knew what teenage boys sometimes did from time to time… when they were alone. And she really didn't want to think about her boyfriend doing it. And she really, _really_ didn't want to walk in on him doing it.

Trying to push that thought from her head, she turned her mind to finding Annabeth. She hadn't actually told the daughter of Athena about her plans yet. She felt that if she had, then Annabeth would more than likely come up with some excuse, as to why she couldn't go. But if she told her, just half an hour before hand, then Annabeth wouldn't be able to wriggle her way out of it.

And she really thought that it would do her good to get away from the books and spend some time with her friends.

It also occurred to Piper, that it might be a good idea, not to tell Annabeth exactly who would be accompanying them up in the oracle's cave. In particular, she was worried that the presence of her boyfriend might put her off.

Piper knew, that the two blondes hadn't particularly got on, ever since they had met.

She supposed that Annabeth felt bitter about his part in Hera's "swapping leaders" plan to unite the camps and although that was unfair, it was understandable.

They had always been friendly though as far as Piper could tell. Annabeth had helped him in planning a strategy for their quest to free Hera, after all.

However, now she was half wondering if they had had some kind of falling out and not told her about it. This was partly because they weren't really communicating with each other anymore.

She seemed to notice that they were no longer attending the same meetings and found it unusual that Annabeth wasn't bombarding Jason with questions about the roman camp. If she was so intent on learning about the place, then why wasn't she talking to the only person she knew who had been to said camp?

But the main reason for thinking that they had fallen out, was Annabeths rather bizarre reaction to the news that him and Piper had started to date. She had reacted so negatively when Piper told her. Piper wondered if it was because, if Jason had found someone in the greek camp then Annabth feared that Percy might have found someone in the roman camp?

At the time she had put it down to Annabeth having, for diplomacy's sake, hidden her true dislike of Jason, but had secretly wished that Piper would lose interest in him upon realising that her memories of him were fake. And when Piper told her about the two of them dating, she had been unable to hide her disappointment.

But Piper just didn't know. Hopefully, if they got to know each other a bit more, then they might be able to resolve any differences that they had. That was another positive that might come from this get together in the oracle cave.

As Piper headed off across camp in search of the blonde, she thought back to that time when she had broke the news to her. It had been about a week after they had come back from their quest.

Piper was absolutely buzzing. Never in her life had she been so happy. Not even hanging ten felt this good. It had finally, _finally_ happened! Last night. Under the stars. He had finally kissed her. And this time it was for real. This time it was for keeps.

Piper was running now. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend. She knew that Annabeth was doing archery, because she had checked her timetable. As she got closer to the archery court, her excitement grew. Piper had been dying to tell someone. She had lain awake that night, debating in her head about whether she should go and tell Annabeth immediately. However Annabeth was probably asleep and she didn't want to wake her and the entire Athena cabin. And she wasn't about to tell any of her cabin mates. Oh no, she did not want the entire camp knowing about this straight away. Her and Jason needed some space first. She would tell a few close friends and that's it.

As she jogged up to the group of Athena campers, she saw that Annabeth was doing the instructing. As a daughter of Athena, her skillset very much lay in the field of melee combat, but she had been around for so long that she was perfectly capable of instructing younger campers on the basics of archery.

She was currently standing off to the side, observing as a boy of about ten, tried and failed to hit his arrow on target. She said some words of encouragement, that Piper couldn't hear. Piper tried to catch her eye and after a couple of seconds, Annabeth spotted her.

She offered her a smile, as Piper gestured her away from the group so that she could share her news. Annabeth said something to Malcolm, before following Piper a few yards away, under the shade of a tree.

"Hey Piper, what's up"?

She took a deep breath. "Listen, you're the first person I've told about this and I've been dying to tell you. It's really amazing, I'm so over the moon I can barely speak, it's just so, _so_ wonderful that I-"

"Piper slow down! said a laughing Annabeth. "Just tell me what happened!"

"Jason kissed me!"

Piper hadn't expected her to start jumping up and down and squealing, but she had expected _some_ kind of a positive response. Annabeths face had shock and horror written all over it. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped.

"W-what? He _kissed_ you?" she said aghast, as if a single guy kissing a single girl was a completely unheard of occurrence. She was so shocked, that she had raised her voice and a couple of her cabin mates were looking over at them curiously.

"Yeah Annabeth, he kissed me. Last night. I actually thought you'd be happy for me…"

She still looked horrified. "No… I am. You know, happy for you, it's just… really? Like, are you sure that you… that this is a…"

Piper actually felt quite hurt now. Sure, she and Jason had got off on the wrong foot, but Annabeth knew how much she liked him and she couldn't see any reason for her to be so upset.

"Look Annabeth, if there's something you're not telling me here, then-"

"No, not at all" said Annabeth quickly. She had clearly composed herself somewhat, but Piper could see that she was thinking hard, her eyes were swirling and she couldn't seem to meet Pipers gaze anymore.

"I'm just shocked, that's all."

Piper tried to hide her emotions. Talk about ruining someone's good mood…

"Piper I've got to go, she said abruptly. "There's somewhere I need to be. Tell Malcolm to finish off the lesson without me."

"Wait!" called Piper, but Annabeth was already running off across the grass.

"Wait!" called a voice. Piper turned around to see Annabeth jogging towards her.

"I heard you were looking for me" she said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No said Piper. "But you're coming with me. You're taking a break from your cabin and your books and you're going to relax for a few hours."

Annabeth tried to protest but Piper cut her off. "And don't worry, I've sorted it with your cabinmates and they're all fine with you taking a day off. And don't even bother arguing, you're coming with me and that's that. I'm not taking no for an answer."

In the end, Annabeth didn't need much convincing. She must have seen Pipers determination. As the two girls headed up half-blood hill, the distance between them was apparent. They made small talk, but nothing too deep. It's fine, Piper thought to herself. I'll be patient. The two had been drifting apart for weeks, but by the end of the day Piper was determined to put an end to it.

This was a time for friends to pull together. Not to drift apart.

 **Hey, I've just got a couple of things to say at the end of this chapter. Firstly, I want thank everyone who left a review on my first chapter. I really appreciate it and I was honestly surprised by the amount of feedback I got, so thank you all.**

 **Secondly I want to say, that I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Actually I** _ **know**_ **that it was boring, but I really wanted to set the scene, as I think it will make the lemons all the better. And fyi, I have the first part of chapter 3 already written and there are lemons in it, so don't worry. It's really tempting to just write sex scenes, but I want this to be a proper story and not just endless sex scenes (although there will be a lot of them** **).**

 **And finally, I hope that yall didn't mind the time skips. If you found them confusing, or just annoying, then let me know in the review section and I won't do them in the future (however, there will be a time skip in the next chapter, because I want to show you Jason and Annabeths first time having sex together.)**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying my story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **This chapter begins immediately after Piper tells Annabeth that her and Jason are dating.**

"Piper I've got to go, she said abruptly. "There's somewhere I need to be. Tell Malcolm to finish the lesson without me."

"Wait!" called Piper, but Annabeth was already running.

Her brain was in turmoil. Pipers news had been a bolt from the blue. And not a welcome one. She tried to collect her thoughts somewhat, as she jogged swiftly towards her destination. Why has he done this, she thought to herself. What is wrong with him, what reason can he possibly have for making a move on Piper?

Because he has feelings for her obviously, answered the voice in her head. Annabeth groaned at the realisation. Of course he has feelings for her. Damn, damn, damn.

She had always known that Piper liked him, but she hadn't thought that he necessarily reciprocated those feelings. He certainly never talked about her when they were together, whereas she talked to him a lot about Percy.

But why am I so upset, she asked herself inwardly. Its not like _I_ have feelings for _him._ It was just unexpected, she told herself. She was shocked. A bolt from the blue. And it definitely complicated things. It made her relationship with Jason a lot more difficult. Untenable really.

And it's not a relationship, she corrected herself mentally. It's a _thing._ She didn't know what it was. If she had to put a label on it, she would probably describe it as a slightly inappropriate acquaintanceship. Although she had already more or less decided that it wasn't _really_ inappropriate, but she understood that it might _seem_ inappropriate from the outside looking in.

As she approached the cabin of the guy she had been seeing for nearly a fortnight now, she tried to control her anger and compose herself. She rapped on the door and let herself into cabin one.

The occupant was sitting up at the edge of his bed. "Hey", he said nonchalantly, as she closed the door behind her. Annabeth could feel her irritation levels rising immediately. "What do you mean 'hey'?, she said scowling. "Hey, is not an appropriate response to this situation"!

"What do you mean? he asked her.

"Jason don't test me! I'm serious about this, out of nowhere she tells me, catches me totally by surprise, probably wondering about my reaction right now-"

"Annabeth will you please slow down, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Annabeth glared at him. "You and Piper! When were you going to tell me?"

Jasons look of confusion changed into a look of understanding. And then to a look of disinterest. "Oh yeah. Well it wasn't really planned, you know? If it was, I might have spoken to you about it, but-"

"You _might_ have spoken to me about it? said a still thoroughly worked-up Annabeth. "Why are you acting like this is some kind of non-event? Can you not see how this affects me? Have you any idea how bad it is for me to be _seeing_ , my best friends boyfriend?"

Jason snorted. "Annabeth, we're not _seeing_ each other. Just cause we made-out a couple of times -Annabeths ears reddened at the mention of this- doesn't mean we're dating or anything. I'm not your _boyfriend,_ I thought you knew that-"

"Yeah well if you're so fine with it then why don't we go and tell Piper about it right now?" he fell silent at this. "That's what I thought."

She plopped herself down on the nearest bed. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. Gods, why does everything have to be so hard?

Jason wheeled his desk chair up, so that he could sit across from her. "Annabeth you're making too much of a big deal about this. We're just friends-"

"Tell Piper so" Annabeth repeated

Jason rolled his eyes. "Piper doesn't need to know any-" He was interrupted by a look from Annabeth. He winced. "Okay, I know that sounds harsh, but its true. Neither of us had a problem with this before we started dating-"

"Yeah, she interrupted again, before you started dating. That changes things."

"Does it? countered Jason. "You already had a boyfriend when we started this. What's the difference?" Annabeth felt a pang at the mention of Percy. She mumbled something into her hands.

"What?" he said

"Percy's not here, she snapped. That's the difference."

"But why? said Jason. You were still perfectly happy to cheat on him-"

"I didn't cheat on him! she growled.

"Exactly! You didn't cheat on him. We both know that those kisses didn't mean anything. Nobody knows about it except us. We don't talk about it and we'll be fine. And I think it's clear that neither of us feel comfortable continuing with this, so we'll just shake hands and move on. No harm done."

Annabeth had nothing to say to that, although she felt her heart sink at the thought that their _thing_ would have to come to an end. The few hours a day she spent with Jason had become a welcome pick-me-up. More than a pick-me-up really. It was about the only thing in her day that she actually looked forward to.

The whole thing had started by accident really. One day she had been inspecting cabins and his was the last one. It was also the very day, after he had come back from the quest and she had stayed to talk to him about it. In the end she had stayed for hours.

They just started talking and never stopped. It was the first time she had really connected with him and she ended up telling him nearly her whole life story and vice-versa.

She had enjoyed just sitting and talking so much, that she had come back the following day. Very quickly it became a thing, that she would head over to his cabin every evening and spend a few hours relaxing.

Sometimes they talked, like her first visit. Over the hours, she had come to tell him a huge amount of personal, intimate stuff, about her past, her mom, her feelings for Percy and for Luke before him, about old quests. By now he probably knows everything about her that Percy does and maybe some stuff that Percy doesn't know. But sometimes they just sat together in peaceful silence. Him on his bed reading, her at his desk studying.

There was something that she found relaxing about Jason and his cabin. Maybe it was the privacy. Maybe it was that the roof was about twice the height of every other cabin and she felt less claustrophobic. Maybe it was the complete silence. Maybe it was that Jason was just so relaxing to be around. She didn't know what it was exactly, but he just exuded calm and control.

Normally she was the one providing the control, but sometimes she just got so wound up with it, that she needed to just chill for a while. He was a great listener as well. Was always patient throughout her various rants and rambling stories, never complained when she went off on a tangent.

They had gotten closer as the days wore on. It had even gotten to the point -and don't ask her how- where they had made-out with each other on a couple of occasions. Immediatley afterwards, she had felt very guilty and shocked with herself.

However she had quickly rationalised, that it had only happened due to extreme circumstances. And those circumstances were, that she simply missed Percy so much. She told herself that it was ok, because the fact that she would do something so out of character, was merely proof of her intense love for Percy.

She wouldn't even have dreamt of kissing someone if Percy was still here after all.

Jason sat down on the bed beside her. He put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder now. She took her head out of her hands and stared at the opposite wall. She didn't want to leave. She was so worn out.

"I don't _really_ want this to stop, he said softly. "I enjoy our little talks a lot. And I like you a lot too."

She turned to look at him, and they were face to face for barely a heartbeat, before she leant in. Their lips connected and soon their arms did too. Kissing Jason was different to kissing Percy. Kissing Percy was an act of love, almost like hugging or cuddling only better. And she loved kissing Percy, don't get her wrong. But when her and Jason kissed, it was kissing purely for the sake of kissing, for the pleasure of it. That was something that at the age of 16, she had very much never experienced before.

And she couldn't deny that she really enjoyed it. That fact that Jason was a real looker and a pretty good kisser didn't hurt matters either.

His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips moved against one another, as she slowly fell back onto the bed. She lay on her back with one arm tight around his neck and the other one cupping/stroking the side of his face.

His strong hands were now grasping her sides, slowly moving back and forth along her curves. As they kissed, their tongues sporadically darted out and tentatively touched and probed each other, something that had never happened with Percy and it sent a jolt down her spine every time they touched.

She didn't know how long they had been kissing, when Jasons fingers found their way to the hem of her shirt. She shivered as she felt his finger tips brush against the skin of her lower stomach.

She felt apprehensive. This was a big step. She hadn't come anywhere near this far with Percy. Nobody had seen her topless, since her father stopped bathing her at the age of about three.

Jason pulled back slightly and they met each others gaze. She saw desire in his sky blue eyes. She wondered what he saw in hers.

She slowly reached down. If she was going to take this step then she would do it herself. She took hold of the bottom of her shirt and began to draw her arms up over her head. Inch by inch, she uncovered new swathes of skin. When her shirt was off she threw it to the side. She moved her arms to back around his neck.

She was wearing a simple grey sports-bra. Not particularly revealing by any standard but she felt totally exposed. The cold hair pricked her skin and she felt herself harden. Jason appeared unable to wrench his gaze away from her chest, so Annabeth reached up and took his lips in hers again.

They kissed with more fervour now, their tongues slapping against each other as they probed and licked at each others lips and began to make the first tentative steps into properly penetrating the others mouth.

Jasons hands were now inching up her torso towards her chest. He would slowly slide his hands from just above her shorts, to just below her bra and then back down again. After about 5, torturous journeys across her bare abdomen, his hands finally came into contact with the material at the bottom of her brassiere, slightly pushing her chest forward.

He kept them there for a moment, before taking his hands and placing them on top of the cups of her bra. He didn't squeeze, he didn't apply any pressure, he just rested his hands on the cups. They had stopped kissing, but their lips still touched and they could feel the hot, uneven breath of the other. Annabeths heart was pounding.

Jason closed his eyes, as his hands pressed down and squeezed, using only touch as a sense and causing Annabeth to gasp into his mouth.

Her nipples were poking out through her bra now and they would have been visible if not for Jasons groping hands.

All of a sudden her bra felt terribly constricting and she badly wanted to get it off. She reached beneath her, but this time Jason beat her to it and after a minute of fumbling and fiddeling, he unclasped her bra.

Then, painfully slowly, she pulled her arms out of the straps, while keeping her cups in place and her modestly preserved for another few seconds. She placed her hands over the cups, just like Jason had done, only this time when she took them away she took the bra with her. She tossed the piece of clothing across the room and Jason Grace became the first man to ever have the pleasure of laying eyes on her bare breasts.

For a moment he just stared, drinking in the sight before him. Then he began to lightly fondle those soft, white, fleshy mounds that were accelerating his arousal like nothing before.

He dipped his head down and kissed her flesh, just below her nipple. Annabeth slowly ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes in pleasure, as he began his ministrations.

Still fondling the right one, he took her left nipple between his lips and sucked on it. He opened his mouth wider and began devouring that supple, firm piece of meat. He grabbed it in his mouth, trying to fit the entire breast inside, while licking and sucking her perfect, pointy nipple. He took his hand off her other breast and began fevourishly slobbering all over her entire chest. He furiously licked every inch of both her breasts with the flat of his tongue and grabbed both her nipples seperatley with his teeth and pulled on them.

Annabeth just lay there, moaning softly, as he licked and suckled on her bosom. He treated her breasts like they were food and he was a starving man. Again, she lost track of time, but she was suddenly jarred, by Jason letting out a loud, frustrated growl.

She followed his gaze to his crotch. There was something big, pushing hard against his jeans. Annabeth gulped. Gods that looked big. Would it fit?

Jason swiftly pulled down his zipper and then his boxers. His cock sprang free. Annabeth stared at it. Holy Hades it was big. How it could enter her without splitting her open, she did not know. She was also struck by how appealing it looked. She never thought about dicks, but when she had, she had imagined them to be rather unpleasant looking. She was slightly enthralled by Jasons though. It had a foreskin, which only reached about half-way up his head, which added to the impression of size and the whole think seemed to radiate heat and power.

She couldn't stare for too long, as Jason fell back on top of her. He was naked now, having shed his shirt and he pulled her tight against him, chest pressed against chest. He was kissing her with ferocious need, shoving his tongue into her and probing into every recess of her mouth. She could feel his giant stick rubbing against her crotch,

She felt a heat between her legs that she had never felt before. The second that her hands began to move south, Jason took over. He seemed to take it as a signal when her hands reached for her crotch. He only unzipped half-way, before yanking her jean-shorts and panties down her legs and flinging them over his shoulder. Now she was naked too, except for her red _Converse_ sneakers.

Jason gawped at the pink slit between her thighs and the blonde tuft of hair above it, as if he was looking at the most beautiful pearl in the ocean. His face seemed to gravitate towards it, his nostrils dilating as he took in her sent. She could smell her arousal herself. That was until he remembered his aching member. He moved his face away from her and she was glad. She didn't want a tongue. She wanted cock, she had a primal urge for it. And vaguely, somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt ashamed of that.

It went against who she had always thought that she was. A strong, proud girl who thought rationally and didn't let emotions or 'primal urges' cloud her judgement. She was a daughter of Athena and maidenhood meant something to her. Yet here she was, flat on her back, the throbbing cock of basically a stranger, poised over her opening. A son of the only God who commanded her mother, the God who was arch rivals with Percy's father. If Zeus was watching, he would be pleased to see his son take what was rightfully Percys.

Jason had positioned himself over her now. His weapon was primed for the final assault, the final victory. The electricity and tension was at its peak. This was huge and they both new it. Yes they had come far, but it nothing was permanent yet. Annabeth could reject him at the last hurdle. His eyes told her that. She could reject him now and he'd never breath a word of this to anyone. He'd never pursue her again, he'd never talk to her of it again. It would be like it had never happened. All she had to do was shake her head.

 _Think of Percy_ she told herself. _He's the one you love, this should be for him…_

But all she could think of was the son of Zeus, the way his strong arms were penning her in, the way his sky blue eyes bored into hers, the way his stiff man-hood pulsed with want.

This would be huge, something she would give to Jason and never get back, something that would forge a connection between them forever, something that he could lord over her and her boyfriend, if he so wished.

She nodded.

Jason lowered himself so that his tip touched her damp lips. And with a single movement, he forced his cock in between those sweet, pink lips, which parted before him, like the gates of a conquered city and he took something that was never meant to be his. It felt incredible.

Almost as incredible as the feeling of Annabeths tight, hot hole squeezing his aching shaft and of hearing her moan from pleasure and pain as he broke through her hymen.

Her slick pussy clung to him as he withdrew, eliciting feelings and noises that he could never have imagined. He pulled out so that just his head remained, before pushing slowly back in to that impossibly tight, warm box. He continued to go deeper with each torturous thrust, each time his dick, slick with her juices and her blood, pushed further into her body. He relished the sound of air being squeezed out of her tight cunt, with every thrust. This pussy would never be as tight again. Finally, he bottomed out. He paused to enjoy it. The tall, proud girl who had confronted him at the canyon, the girlfriend of the Camp hero. There she was, naked except for the red sneakers that adorned her outstretched feet, moaning with pain and pleasure, as he used her body as a hole, as a toy, as an instrument of pleasure.

He was buried balls deep in that tight, wet cunt. Destroying it, laying claim to it. He gave her time to adjust to his considerable size and girth, before he began to really go to town.

He began to increase the speed of his thrusts and Annabeths moans gradually became louder. Soon, he was grabbing her by the hips, holding her down against the bed, as he pistoned in and out of her tight body. He no longer had a care for her pleasure, it was all about him, as he annihilated her pussy with his cock. She probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week after he was done with her. But he didn't care.

He fucked her into her first ever orgasm, but he didn't stop or slow down. He continued his relentless assault, pounding into her. The air filled with moaning, panting and other noises. The wet sound of succulent, young, pink vagina flesh being ripped asunder. The slapping of his heavy balls against her buttocks.

As she came for a second time, he began to feel a tightening in his balls. He could feel his strength wavering, his balls ready to burst.

"Do it" Annabeth panted. "Fill me up. Cum in me, flood my womb with your hot, sticky sperm". And as she said it, she contracted her walls around him, coaxing his seed from his balls and into her welcoming body.

With an almighty yell, he plunged as far as he could into her and released rope after rope of semen into her tight, pink pussy. He shuddered and groaned as he lined her pink walls with white sperm. He felt it fire into her cervix, felt it flood her pussy and her uterus with his fertile seed.

Eventually he pulled out. Her pussy looked utterly abused. Swollen, puffy lips, with white semen leaking out of her pink slit.

He collapsed on her body and the two lay there, enjoying the afterglow of their first ever sex. Finally he rolled of her and onto his back beside her. He thought of the tight, fertile and severely abused hole to his left, flooded and dripping with his juice. Utterly ruined it was, gaping and leaking his fluids. He had conquered her alright. He lay with his arms behind his head, staring at the cloudy roof of cabin 1 and feeling for the first time, that he was a true son of Zeus.

He looked to his right and saw that Annabeth too, was staring blankly at the roof.

"Jason, she croaked, What have we done".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What have we done?" she croaked.

Jason frowned across at her. "What do you mean? It's a bit late for regrets now."

She slowly rubbed her temples "I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that?" she groaned, almost to herself.

Jason continued to frown as he watched her. If she was having regrets now, so what? The deed was already done. His fertile semen was embedded in her unprotected body. His fertile semen was embedded in her unprotected body…

"Uh oh" he said. "Annabeth, you're not on birth control are you?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh gods". She immediately sat straight up in the bed and reached her hand between her legs to, Jason assumed, try and claw his sperm out of her. Obviously this was futile and she soon gave up and with a frustrated huff, she folded her arms and glared at the opposite wall.

Due to the fact that she wasn't completely panicking, Jason could tell that she knew that there were other options. He decided to state the obvious. "There's always the morning after pill."

She didn't give any indication that she had heard him.

After another pause, he said "You might have to go into the city to get them, but I'm sure you could come up with some excuse to leave camp. Say that you're visiting Percys mother or something." But she shook her head.

"No, the Aphrodite cabin have pills you can take. It's not really supposed to be known, cause obviously this type of thing isn't supposed to happen, but I guess somebody had the foresight to realise that in a camp full of a hundred odd teenagers, emergencys would happen. I've known about them for years."

This didn't surprise Jason. Annabeth knew pretty much everything that went on around here.

"I never thought I would be one of those desperate skanks who had to sneak off and take one." she said bitterly. "I'll have to wear my invisibility cap and sneak in tonight. Except my invisibility cap doesn't work!" Annabeth finished her sentence with a rather harsh Greek word, that Jason didn't know, or want to know, the meaning of.

"Damn, that makes things a lot more difficult. I'll have to go in when everyones at dinner, although that'll be really risky. Maybe I could pay someone from Hermes to do it for me? One of the Stolls perhaps? No, they'd never keep quiet and even if they did I couldn't take the humiliation of going to those morons".

Annabeth had fallen into her habit of forgetting that their was another person involved and rambling about her various plans and ideas out loud instead of in her own head. She sometimes did that during times of stress.

Jason decided that if he wanted any input at all, then he should speak up now. So he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Or I could go and get them." It wasn't exactly the brightest thing to say, but he wanted to help.

She gave him a withering look. "Jason, you are, as of last night, dating the head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin. What are you going to do, walk up there and ask to borrow emergency contraception pills for a friend?"

"Well we have to do something! And quickly. If you don't take it tonight, you're at risk of getting pregnant right? To be honest, I'm not too keen on becoming a father while still in highschool."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it wouldn't be exactly ideal for me to arrive to my kidnapped boyfriends rescue, swollen with the baby of the guy who replaced him. I'll come up with something. I'm pretty sure the morning after pill works up to something like five days after the event takes place. I've just got to find a way to sneak into the Aphrodite cabin while no one else is there. At tomorrows campfire maybe."

Jason was about to reply that this sounded like a pretty good idea to him, when he felt his gaze drop to Annabeths chest. Her nipples looked slightly red. Even though he had only just emptied his balls, he felt a twinge of movement downstairs.

Annabeth saw where he was looking and quickly pulled the duvet up to cover herself. Jason couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Annabeth, I've seen it all already."

This just seemed to anger her. She scowled at him. "Jason that's not the point" she said, as a flush crept into her cheeks. "It's _my_ body, it's not for you to see, you're not my boyfriend."

"But I have seen it-"

"But you shouldn't have. This was a colossal, monumental mistake and we can never, EVER, speak about it again."

She stared at Jason in a way that made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion. He stared back at her "Sure, whatever" he said with a shrug.

The skin around her eyes tightened in irritation at his casualness, but she seemed satisfied. She got up from the bed and pulled the duvet around herself like a towel.

"Get dressed" she instructed without looking at him, as she gathered up her own clothes and piled them on her arm. He swung out onto the floor and pulled on his shirt, which was lying on the ground beside the bed.

Wordlessly, they moved around the room picking up items of clothes, almost bumping into each other a couple of times, Annabeth still clutching the duvet around herself.

When she was done, she headed for the bathroom to put on her clothes. It made Jason roll his eyes. 10 minutes ago, their naked bodies had been mashed together in passionate lovemaking, but now she apparently wasn't comfortable enough to even get dressed in front of him.

Just as she was putting her hand on the door handle, Jason noticed that, by chance, her panties had landed directly on top of his pooled jeans. He smirked at the sight.

He swooped down to pick them up. "Forgetting something?" he said, dangling her panties from his index finger.

She stretched out her hand, but in a sudden surge of boldness he said "I was actually kind of wondering if I could hold on to them…" It was the wrong thing to say.

Her face contorted into first shock and then anger. "What? Keep them? What are they, some kind of sick trophy to you or something? Are you going to nail them to the wall and display them to your friends?"

He couldn't exactly say that they'd be far more pleasurable to jerk off into than a Kleenex, so he said nothing. Annabeth gave him a filthy look. "Why do guys have to be so fucking barbaric?"

She then stormed off into the bathroom, making a special effort to make sure that he heard her sliding the latch closed behind her. What does she think I'm going to do, sneak in behind her and rape her? he thought irritably.

Ok, maybe asking for her panties was a bit of a dick move, too much too soon, but it was ticking him off that she was acting so affronted, and antagonistic towards him. It wasn't like he tied her to the bed and forced himself onto her. She had clearly loved every second of it.

And yes, she had cheated on her boyfriend, which was clearly a very big deal for her, probably because she's such a perfect, proud, almost girl-next-door type of girl, but does she have to act like they've committed some heinous crime? Surely she must realise that people cheat all the time? She can't be _that_ naïve can she?

And at the end of the day what was he, some unwashed son of Hermes? Not that he cared, but half the girls in this camp would probably love to have sex him.

What, did she think she was better than him?

Well, thought Jason, if she wants to treat this like some kind of a mortal sin, then that's her decision. The next time we do this, and there will be a next time, I'll make her beg for it, he thought viciously . In the meantime, I'm off to see my girlfriend.

And with a quick comb of his hair, he strode out across the courtyard, muttering under his breath about proud daughter of Athena types.

 **Sorry for not updating for a couple of months, computer was just too hard to deal with. I know this is kind of short, but hopefully you enjoyed it. I'll update again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's why it's important that EVERY camper plays their part. You might be doing nothing more than carrying logs, or putting planks of wood into piles, but I assure you that every little helps. Leo and his guys are going to do an amazing job, but they don't have enough numbers to do everything by themselves. That's where they need everyone else to pitch in and share some of the burden. Because we're all in this together Greeks. Now and always"

She sat back down to a loud round of applause. As the de facto camp leader, she had been giving a speech to inform everyone of the plan to build a warship in Bunker 9 and sail to San Francisco to rescue Percy and to team up with the Romans in the fight against Gaia.

She had also encouraged everyone to do everything possible to aid the children of Hephaestus, in what would be their finest hour.

In the light of the enchanted amphitheatre fire, she could plainly read the determination on the faces of her fellow demigods, huddled against the dark on the rising stone benches.

She felt hope surge through her veins.

She took her seat behind Chiron. Her, Rachel Dare, Leo and Nyssa Barrera were seated facing the rest of the camp.

The applause lasted for a good 30 seconds after she sat down. She was a much admired and popular camper and everyone felt desperately sorry for her (she'd be lying if she said there weren't times when she felt desperately sorry for her too.)

Chiron stepped forward to address the crowd again. Leo and Nyssa would be standing up in a minute, to speak about what was needed from specific groups of campers in the coming months.

Annabeth's thoughts immediately drifted to the thing that had been occupying her mind for the best part of two days.

She didn't want to leave straight after she finished speaking, that would draw too much attention, but in a few minutes, when everyone else was engrossed in what Leo and Nyssa were saying, she would quietly slip away out the back of the amphitheatre and try and complete the task that had been hanging over her for the last 36 hours.

But she still had some waiting to do. Leo and Nyssa now stood up to begin their speech and Chiron retreated into his magical wheelchair, which was situated a few feet in front of where her and Rachel still sat facing the assembled half-bloods.

From speaking to Leo earlier, Annabeth had learned that he and Nyssa expected to be speaking for 30 to 40 minutes. But if Annabeth knew anything about instructing a large group of demigods on how to carry out a large and complicated project (which she did), then she would have the bones of an hour to make her way across camp, sneak into the Aphrodite cabin, grab some contraceptive pills and get back across camp to resume her seat around the campfire.

All going well, the endeavour should take no more than 10 or 15 minutes. Naturally, a decent amount of planning had gone into what was a logistically straightforward but none the less crucial mission. She had visited Piper yesterday in order to surreptitiously check out where the pills were kept, and from where she was sitting now, she could see that every member of cabin 10 were sitting beneath the dove banner a ways up the on right hand side of the amphitheatre.

The only one who wasn't, was Piper, who was sitting down near the bottom of the amphitheatre, hand in hand with Jason.

Jason.

He had sat there, holding Piper's hand, watching Annabeth speak about her missing boyfriend and had politely applauded like everyone else at the end. Acting as if she wasn't Piper's best friend, as if he hadn't taken her maidenhood, in his own bedroom, just a day prior.

How he could be so cold and unemotional, she didn't know. Her initial impression of him had been bang on. Callous. Calculating. Manipulative. Ice man. She didn't know why Piper was so head over heels in love with this guy. He was everything that a boyfriend shouldn't be, as far as Annabeth was concerned.

 _Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him?_

He was the polar opposite of Percy in every way.

 _Then why do I want him?_

Even as she sat there mentally deriding him, she felt that peculiar tingle in between her jean clad thighs.

 _Callous. Cold._

And why had she warmed to him as a friend, in the weeks leading up to yesterday?

 _Manipulative. Ice man._

He had manipulated her, she told herself. He had acted all considerate and patient, when all along, what he really wanted was to get into her pants. She had been played.

And there I was, telling him personal secrets and practically my whole life story, she thought bitterly. He knew the bond between me and Percy, he knew how much I missed him. Didn't stop him from fucking me at the first opportunity though, did it?

She had been taken advantage of, nothing more, nothing less.

 _Calculating. Emotionless._

And there he was now, listening earnestly to Nyssa speaking about the unfortunate need to fell parts of the forest for timber. As if he would ever be seen to be talking while someone else was speaking, always had to be so perfect and by-the-book.

 _Maybe he was like her._

Ugh, she thought. The two Hephaestus campers were now about ten minutes into their spiel, so she figured that now would be the optimum time to head off.

And so she slid off her bench and quickly slipped away out the back of the amphitheatre.

She made her way across the dark lawns and past the silhouettes of trees, until she came upon the 20 Godly cabins, clustered on the edge of the forbidding woods.

She took a moment to pause behind a tree and survey the cabins below her. There was no light shining from any of the windows and no sign of life at all.

As quiet and stealth as a cat, she made her way down into the courtyard and up to the front door of cabin 10. She knocked on the pale, ornate door. She didn't know what she was going to say if anyone answered. Luckily no one did.

She pushed open the door and closed it sharply behind her. For the purposes of stealth, she didn't want to turn on the lights if she didn't have to, so her proud grey eyes strained to see through the dark around her. Having good eyesight did have it's benefits. Like when you cheat on your boyfriend and need to sneak into your lovers girlfriends cabin, to steal pills so that you don't get pregnant.

Just one of the many challenges of being a modern demigod.

She immediately picked out the cupboard that she knew contained the pills. She had embarked on a little reconnaissance mission yesterday after dinner, so that she'd know where she was going in the dark. That had been hard. Speaking to Piper and trying to act all happy for her and Jason, while knowing what she knew, had been extremely tough.

In fact speaking to Piper, had been so anxiety and guilt inducing, that she was seriously considering applying some breaks to their friendship and putting a bit of distance between them. It was just too emotionally draining to lie to her face all the time. It simply wasn't in Annabeths nature to be so sly and two-faced. And she wasn't exactly in the ideal mental state to be putting on a convincing act right now. She couldn't be sure that she would be able to act in the right way in certain situations. She was worried that she might let the mask slip and arouse suspicion.

Yesterday was a perfect example of what she was afraid of. The way in which she had reacted to Piper's news about her and Jason becoming an item, had been terrible. She had totally let her emotions get the better of her. And that was before her and Jason had even slept together.

Luckily, from talking to her later, it didn't look Piper had read too much into her strange reaction. Hardly surprising. The last thing she probably expected was for her two best friends to betray her like that. She had been mostly concerned with Annabeth's mental well-being, good loyal friend that she was.

But Annabeth was allowing herself to get distracted. She had a job to do.

She knelt down and pulled open the door of the cupboard. It creaked loudly, but there was no one else to hear it. She reached in and pulled out the small, nondescript cardboard box that contained what she needed.

She pulled back the flaps and took out a shiny foil slip that had two small pills encased within it. She tucked them safely away inside her inside jacket pocket. She was about to put the box back inside the cupboard, when she had a second thought.

The box was basically divided into two. One segment contained the morning after pills, the other held regular birth control pills. She was in two minds. The annoying, cynical part of her brain, told her that taking birth control pills would be akin to admitting that something would, or at least might, happen with Jason again.

So she tried to listen to the rational part of her brain instead. The reality was, she was a 16 year old girl, she was no longer a virgin and she had a boyfriend. Given these circumstances, it would be downright irresponsible not to be protected. She was approaching her late teens and most girls are on the pill by that stage anyway, she reasoned.

So she tucked another packet of pills into her pocket as well. She closed the cupboard and rose to her feet, trying to ignore the nagging thoughts that she was about to start taking birth control pills for another guy.

As she turned to leave, she was stopped in her tracks by the shadow of a figure standing just outside the cabin door. Before she could even begin to think of an excuse as to why she was alone in the dark Aphrodite cabin, while everyone else was at the campfire, the figure opened the door, slipped inside and flicked on the lights.

"Jason!" she exclaimed. "What in Hades are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I saw you sneaking away from the campfire a while ago and I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to talk."

Annabeth's defences went up immediately. She crossed her arms. "And why exactly would we need to talk? You know why I'm here, the problem's sorted, there's nothing left to say. And for the love of Zeus turn off the lights, you do realise that anyone within a hundred yards will be able to see us right now?"

Jason held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey relax, no one followed me, they're all still at the campfire. And no one paid any attention to your little disappearing act either by the way."

Annabeth noticed that Jason was already a good deal closer to her than he had been initially. For some reason she felt afraid. She had never been afraid of another demigod before in her life. Normally she was the one to be feared. It wasn't that she was frightened of him, but she felt afraid in a strangely good way. In a way that told her that she wasn't necessarily in control of what might happen next.

"Well I have nothing to say to you, so I'm leaving before somebody sees us."

She made to move forward, but Jason sidled in front of her, blocking her path to the door.

"But we do have stuff to talk about." he said. "Like when are going to have another meetup again."

This sentence was enough to bring Annabeth's natural fieriness back to the top and pushed the fear down a little.

She glared formidably at him. "I told you, there isn't going to be another 'meetup'. We made a terrible mistake and if you think that I'm ever going to let you touch me again, then you really are dense. I know I'm not entirely blameless here, but from where I'm standing, you're not the one who's going through mental trauma and you're not the one who's just had your BOYFRIEND kidnapped from right under your nose!" she said, her voice rising. "In fact from where I'm standing, you took advantage of me, plain and simple. All those weeks pretending to be my friend-"

"Took advantage of you?" he interrupted, his own voice rising now. "Where exactly do you get off on accusing me of 'taking advantage' of you? I took no more advantage of you than you did of me!"

"Not from where I'm standing" Annabeth reiterated, defiantly.

"Yeah you keep talking about 'where you're standing'." he said.

"Well you can stand wherever you want if it helps you sleep at night. Blame me, tell yourself I 'took advantage of you'. But know this, I intend on 'taking advantage' of you many times more and the next time I 'take advantage' of you, I'll be taking your panties and maybe your bra too. And I think I will nail them to my wall, as you so sardonically suggested, but not to my bedroom wall, no. I'll nail them to the outside of cabin 1, so that the whole camp will be able know what a slut their hero is!"

This is when Annabeth threw a punch at Jason's head. Not a slap. A punch, with a clenched fist.

The son of Zeus caught it, stepped around it and planted his lips on her mouth.

After strong but momentary resistance, Annabeth surrendered. She opened her lips and accepted his marauding tongue into her mouth and down her throat. It was easily the heaviest and most passionate kiss that she had ever received in her whole life. More of an assault on her mouth really. She couldn't even muster a bit of tongue action herself, she just passively stood there has he sucked on her face, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth unapposed.

Her hands slowly made their way to his chest, her palms pressed flat against him.

His strong arms were wrapped around her athletic torso, holding her tightly against his body. How long they stood like this for, she didn't know, but at an unspecified point in the duration of time that they had been making out for, she wrenched her lips away from his insatiable mouth and took some much needed gulps of air.

He immediately latched onto her neck and began aggressively kissing her from her ear to her collar bone. His hands migrated down to her butt and, unimpeded, he began roughly kneading and groping her jean clad ass to his hearts content.

After another unknown period of time had passed, Annabeth managed to regain the ability to speak.

"Jason" she gasped. He paid her no heed.

"Jason" she said again. "Jason we have to go. Someone might walk in on us."

His response was to take her face in his hands and begin kissing her lips again, causing Annabeth to once more, lose her train of thought. He would grab her bottom lip with his teeth and suck it into his mouth. It made Annabeth feel tingles down her spine.

She pushed against his chest as he kissed her. She broke away for a split second.

"Jason".

More kissing.

She pulled away again and said more forcefully "Jason, listen." Crucially, she had pulled her head back a sufficient distance for him to be unable to reclaim her lips with ease.

He stopped trying to kiss her and raised his gaze to meet hers. "Jason" she gasped yet again. "We need to get out of here."

She prayed silently that he would see sense, because to be quiet honest, if he decided to take her right there, in the middle of the Aphrodite cabin floor, mere feet away from where his girlfriend slept every night, she wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to resist him.

Thankfully he got the message. He blinked at her. "Yeah, you're right." he said. "We've got to get back."

The two of them made their way silently across the room to the door. Before he opened it, Jason turned to face her.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Annabeth knew this wasn't him just saying goodbye. It was a question and it's meaning was obvious.

She wanted to say no, that she most definitely _wouldn't_ be seeing him around, but that would sound fairly petulant and pathetic after what had just happened. So she said nothing. But her lack of response was answer enough.

Jason looked decidedly smug as he opened the door. "Goodnight Annabeth."

And he strode off into the night, leaving Annabeth standing alone in the doorway of cabin ten.

Her whole body was shaking with electricity, as she headed in an almost trance-like state, back in the direction of the amphitheatre.

It was only after she had passed the Hermes cabin and begun down the path across camp, did she realise that they had left the lights on in cabin 10.

"Idiot" she cursed herself.

She jogged back towards the cabin and stepped inside the door to flick off the switch.

And it was a very good thing that she did.

Because just before she flicked off the lights, she happened to catch sight of her face in one of the many mirrors that adorned nearly available every surface in the Aphrodite cabin. The sight nearly gave her a heart attack.

Her lips looked quiet swollen, but that paled in comparison to the two, three, four angry red hickies that had sprung up along her neck. After staring at her reflection in horror, she quickly turned off the lights, closed the door and crouched down on the ground outside with her face in her hands.

Holy Hephaestus, what was wrong with her? If she hadn't noticed the light spilling out from the windows of cabin 10, she would've walked straight into the amphitheatre, in front of Piper, Chiron, Jason and the whole camp, with blatant love marks all over her neck.

"You've got to get a grip of yourself" she scolded herself. "You're a daughter of Athena, not some scatter-brained bimbo."

She took a deep steadying breath of crisp night air and briskly walked straight to cabin 6 and directly into her own bedroom, locking the door behind her. She couldn't let any of her cabin mates see her like this.

Thanks be to Zeus that I'm a head counsellor and have my own private bedroom, she thought to herself. She flung herself down onto the bed and tried to get some sleep.

But when 20 minutes later, she heard the rest of the Athena cabin returning from the campfire, she was still tossing and turning, wondering what on earth she was going to do come morning, when she'd have no choice but to face the rest of camp.

 **I know, I know, two updates in three days, I'm totally spoiling you all**

 **Just a reminder, but if anyone has any suggestions for future scenes of the lemony variety, then please leave them in the reviews or just PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
